candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 555/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 554/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 556/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 555 (Dreamworld) is the tenth level in Charming Carnival and the 136th candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 250 purple, and 250 blue candies and score at least 200,000 points in 16 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are more candies to be collected than its Reality counterpart. Moreover, there are fewer moves and one more colour added. *The candy bombs have three more moves than in reality at 12. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning. If blue or purple colour appears on that side, 47 additional candies have to be collected in addition to the 16 candies they have to collect eight moves after the moon struck (250 candies x ( (2 moves + 1 move) / 16 moves) = 46.875 candies). This has to be repeated for the second or third moon struck if any of those colours appears again on that side. Note: This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale. *The moon scale is moderately stable, but be careful of cascades. *This level is nearly impossible on mobile, since candy settle mechanism on mobile is less likely to allow on long cascades. *The orders are worth 50,000 points (500 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 50,000 points). Hence, an additional 150,000 points are required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck * 1st Start: moves left. * 1st End: moves left. * 2nd Start: moves left. * 2nd End: moves left. * 3rd Start: moves left. * 3rd End: move left. Strategy Strategy on Facebook: # Clear the 12-move candy bombs, licorice locks, and licorice swirls. # Make special candies during the moon struck, especially colour bombs, as they create cascades. # Make big cascades during moon struck. Outside of moon struck, you have to be careful of Odus. # Keep the moon scale balanced. Strategy on Mobile: # Clear the blockers. # Keep the moon scale balanced. # Make special candies during moon struck, especially colour bombs. * Since the candy settle mechanism is less likely to happen on mobile devices, this needs a great amount of luck in mobile versions. Trivia *This level, along with pre-buffed 434, 439, 486, 494, 505, 506, 507, 508, 510 and 567, requires the least number of moves to completely fill up the moon meter at 3 moves. *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge amount of candies. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Levels with 16 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with triple moonstruck Category:Charming Carnival levels Category:Millions of points earned Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels